L'arène
by Eugnie Rnd
Summary: CrossOver HP et Tara Duncan 24 jeunes pourvus de pouvoirs (donc 5 inventés) sont placés dans une arène


Bonjour à tous, je me permets un petit mot pour commencer. J'écris beaucoup et je lis encore plus. Harry Potter est mon premier univers, Tara Duncan est le second. J'ai toujours souhaité écrire une aventure avec ces personnages, en tentant de respecter leurs caractères.

Pour le moment où se passe cette histoire, je ne sais pas trop. Disons que c'est intemporel. Ils ont tous environ 17 ans, sauf Jar/Mara qui en ont quinze, Luna et Ginny seize et les jumeaux Weasley (Fred est vivant!!) dix-neuf.

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, je publierai également sur

A plus!

Ninie :)

Drago-Tara

PDV Drago

Je me réveille avec un léger mal de tête. Pourtant je n'ai pas bu hier soir. Je me demande où j'ai bien pu atterrir, je ne suis pas dans mon dortoir. Je tourne la tête : un immense animal est assoupi. Cette immense masse grise semble protéger quelque chose de plus humain, une fille apparemment. Je me lève doucement et sors de notre refuge.

Le soleil se lève sur la droite de l'ouverture de ce qui semble une grotte. Je me demande bien où nous sommes. Et quand cette fille va se réveiller surtout. Quelle marmotte ! Je m'assieds à l'entrée de la grotte et mets la tête dans mes mains.

\- Salut ! Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne. La fille vient de sortir et mon cœur rate un battement. Elle est super bien fichue... Elle fait une taille raisonnable, a une poitrine très acceptable et de longs cheveux blonds, tranchés d'une mèche blanche. Ses yeux sont bleu marine. Au creux de son cou je distingue un étrange bijou, et elle porte une seule boucle d'oreille.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-je.

\- Je m'appelle Tara. Et vous ?

\- Drago Malefoy.

En général, mon nom fait réagir les gens. Elle, non. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache des choses, elle n'a donné que son prénom.

\- Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, dit-elle. Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, réponds-je.

\- Hum. Ça recommence... Mais... Nous sommes seuls ?

\- Euh... C'est ce qu'il me semble.

\- Je veux dire, il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre ? En général, ils ne sont jamais bien loin pourtant.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- De mes amis. Ils sont toujours avec moi, dans toutes mes aventures. Tu n'as pas d'amis, toi ?

\- Si. Mais je ne pense pas que le terme « ami » soit bon pour les désigner, réponds-je en pensant à Crabbe et Goyle.

Elle hoche la tête distraitement.

\- Changeline ? Mets-moi un short, un débardeur, une bonne paire de baskets et sort de la nourriture s'il-te-plait. Ah, et ma carte aussi. Et sans me déshabiller.

J'écarte mes yeux, quand soudain en un éclair la tenue demandée apparaît sur cette étrange fille. Elle sort de sa poche, tout tranquillement, de la nourriture et une vieille carte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Ma Changeline ? Oh, du gadget.. Rien de bien particulier...

\- Mais... Et la nourriture, d'où vient-elle ?

\- De ma poche, pourquoi ?

\- Mais... C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas faire apparaître la nourriture par magie ! C'est une des sept exceptions de la Loi de...

\- Tu en veux ? Dit-elle en me tentant un croissant.

Je le prends, et le mange lentement. C'est très bon, je dois l'avouer. L'étrange fille blonde regarde ensuite sa carte.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclame celle-ci.

Je masque ma surprise. Une carte qui parle, d'accord. Soit.

\- Epargne nous ton discours, réplique Tara. Affiche nous le terrain.

\- Alors... Nous sommes dans... Euh... Une sorte d'arène, à ce qu'il me semble. Elle est immense, il y a plusieurs biomes.

\- Y a-t-il une porte de sortie ?

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Une carte qui n'a pas l'impression ? Joli... Je ne relève pas.

\- Bien. Et... Vois-tu d'autres personnes sur cette carte ?

\- Il y a plusieurs petits groupes, je vois la plupart de la bande habituelle.

\- Super, merci, Carte. Je vais faire du repérage avec Galant.

La blonde referme la carte et se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu aimes voler ?

\- Tu as un balai ? M'étonne-je.

\- Un balai ? Encore mieux ! J'ai un pégase !

Et la forme qui était dans la grotte en sort. J'examine la créature. Depuis ma petite histoire avec l'hippogriffe, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de bestiole. Mais là, il s'agit plus d'un cheval, avec des immenses ailes et des griffes sur les pattes. Soit. Je remarque également ses yeux dorés.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux dorés ? Demande-je.

\- C'est mon familier, répond-elle. Nous sommes liés par la pensée. S'il est blessé, je ne serai pas très bien, et être séparés nous affaiblit.

\- Intéressant...

Le pégase incline ses pattes avant et Tara monte dessus d'un geste souple.

\- Tu montes ? Me dit-elle.

Je grimpe derrière elle. C'est plus confortable que le balai... Nous décollons rapidement et commençons à survoler la zone.

Voilà, c'est fini! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. La suite arrive, avec deux autres personnages


End file.
